Welcome to Your Nightmare
by Snow Tyke
Summary: I take the plot from Ib, put in my characters and mess the whole thing up while still keeping it as close to the original plot as possible. Yay!


**A/N: Hello Fanfiction! *fake cheering* okay, down to business. I'm a newish author, and well, writing is a love of mine. I don't know why I'm telling you this all you really need to know is that I'm taking the plot line of Ib and putting in my own character, Tyke. XD So yeah. Plot elements, Garry, Marry and enemies are not mine~ Tyke is mine XD What the characters say will probably end up being mine too. Have fun~**

Tyke rocked on her heels, staring at her feet as she did so. Her hands were clasped behind her back, some how keeping her up on her feet, since she wouldn't be able to do that on her own. To be completely honest, she was bored to death. All she and her parents had been doing all day was running around doing stuff they wanted to. Now they were at the art museum of some guy named Geurtina or something like that. Tyke liked art and all, but she didn't like staring at it. She liked making it. Not gawking at what someone else could do. Unless it was really amazing. Then she would gawk. But from what she's heard this guy does some pretty weird stuff. Now that she thinks about it, Tyke might be doing some gawking today. Weird stuff interested her in a weird way.

"Tyke!" her mother snapped in front of her face, snapping Tyke back to reality. She had stopped rocking and was just staring down the hall. Tyke shook her head a little and turned to face her mother, who was looking at her sternly. "What have I told you about paying attention? Someone could just come by and lead you off and you wouldn't even know!" she scolded somewhat loudly.

Tyke rolled her eyes, wishing her mom would calm down at just _shut up_. "Mom. I'm not stupid. I'm spacy, yes. But not stupid." she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at her mom like a little child. Yes. She was pouting. She wanted to have some fun today too.

Her mother glared back and was about to say something, but Tyke's father cut in. "Why don't we head up to the receptionist?" he offered. "Tyke can go out and find something she likes early so she wont be complaining." he continued, catching Tyke's attention at the end. Now this was more like it! _There had to be a reason we were related!_ Tyke thought with a large grin that she couldn't fight – not that she wanted to.

Her mother was instantly against the plan though. "No! What if someone hurts her or takes her!" she objected with the obvious reasons. She used these every time.

Tyke groaned dramatically. "Mawwwmmmm." she moaned, throwing herself on her mothers shoulders. "Mawwwwwmmmmmmm I'mmmmmm dyyyiiinnngg oooofff booooorrrrreeeeddddooommmmmf mmadfaadidkkkiikkdss." she moaned, sliding down her mother's back until she was laying face first on the ground. One hand still held her mom's hand. "Tell my friends...tell them I love them." she said, dropping her hand to the floor.

"Tyke stop it! People are staring!" her mother said, though it was a lie. The art around them was a lot weirder than a girl claiming to be dying. In Tyke's view at least. Her father was laughing though.

"Let the girl go. She's old enough to take care of herself. I think 13 is old enough to let them explore a little." he said pulling Tyke back to her feet. Her mother didn't look happy. She looked about ready to cry actually.

"Fine." she said simply with a sigh of exasperation as she motioned Tyke off.

Tyke perked up instantly and took off sprinting down the hall. "Thanks mo! I _promise_ to take any candy creepy men give me!" she called, taunting her mother, who started barking not to do that.

The girl didn't listen though as she slowed to a walk, starting to actually look at the art. She was in a large, semi-circular room. There wasn't much art here, a few pictures here and there, but nothing that caught her eye. Then as she looked to the center of the room, she saw a small collection of people gathering around a roped off area. Curiosity peaked as she walked closer, wanting to see what all the fuss was about.

There was a painting on the floor, one that didn't have a frame or anything. It was just there. Most of it was dark blue with a few lighter highlights. There was a weird and somewhat scary looking fish looking up at her from the darkest part of the painting. It had sharp teeth and beady eyes, and looked like it was smiling to an extent. "Nope!" Tyke walked off with that, leaving the people there confused. "Not dealing with giant fish phobia for the rest of my life – Nope!" she shouted as she walked down the hall.

"Now, lets go see what else I can find..."

**A/N: Oh wow thats short XD I promise they'll get longer as I get more to describe, I swear it! Anyways, still hope you enjoyed yourselves and I would love to get some feedback for how I could do better!**


End file.
